onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Clash!! Shiki the Golden Lion!
| Stamina1 = 40 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Master | Conditions1 = | Beli1 = 63590 | Experience1 = 5510 | Title1 = The Flying Pirate | Quest2 = Clash!! Shiki the Golden Lion: Dominance | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 60 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Ultimate | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Beli2 = 94113 | Experience2 = 10457 | Title2 = The Golden Lion | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first clear of both difficulties *24 hours Limited-Time Event *Ultimate difficulty has a 100% change of dropping Shiki the Golden Lion :*No one knows exact number for 40 stamina drop rate. You'll ask anyways so people estimate it's 40-60% for 40 stamina. *This IS a recurring event but it follows a non-standard pattern. See Feature Film Frenzy for details. *This event was available :*October 13, 2016 (19:00) to October 14, 2016 (18:59) PST :*November 3, 2016 (19:00) to November 4, 2016 (18:59) PST :*During December's 2016 Movie Frenzy: 9th and 16th Tips on How to Beat Shiki This is a HARD fortnight. It uses a unique mechanic in which Shiki switches your captain with another unit, thus changing your captain's abilities. You'll have to use it to your benefit! While he switches your captain with a random unit from a given right (so, left or right) you can try to game the system through "soft reset", i.e. while the switch animation or another Shiki's move are still being shown, stop the game by switching apps, close it and restart. The stage will reset, and he may chose a different captain. This should improve your chances of getting the right captain in (ex. if you have Gladius and Mihawk on the bottom, you'll want Gladius, so you want to soft reset any Mihawk switch he does). Also, after soft reset he seems to prioritize the right-row unit (through this can change based on game's version, it is not 100% consistent...). FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Captains *Eneru, Lightning Incarnate 200,000,000 Volt Amaru - you can near-infinity stall on stages 2/4 with a non-QCK unit, the difficult parts is surviving stage 2 (if you get bad orbs, and merfolk and red pirate locker on CD 1 you are toast), and getting all perfects on burst stage. Unless you take a healer, you will want to burst as soon as Shiki switches to your 2.5x+ captain from the bottom row in the first turn. *Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander - if you can avoid taking damage and/or heal, he should do the trick. Alternatively he can be a good sub. Usually paired with Eneru. Those teams usually burst on turn 3, after the swap is reset. *Issho (Fujitora) - can also work as a great off color member of the above team, otherwise you can build a driven team. *Heavenly Demon Doflamingo - ditto, if you can keep those perfects up... Recommended Support Units *Lucci: Beastman Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard - gives you 3+ QCK orbs. Pretty much a required member for any QCK team here. Works great with... *Heavenly Demon Doflamingo - matches great with Lucci and gives you an orb boost too! *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea - if you don't have QCK Doffy, DEX one is popular too, as a replacement. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk or better, Whitebeard - off color stallers with great specials for your Eneru team. WB combos great with Eneru, too, and works well as a switched captain for a burst turn. *Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third - instead of a health swap you can try a damage multiplier captain. Burst when he is switched in. *Boa Hancock Warlord of the Sea - good special and captain's ability for the switch in, if you can get your health back (with which her special helps) *Gladius Donquixote Pirates - 2.5x ATK with great special that does not care about your life total *Leo Tontatta Corps Leader - not as good as Gladius but still works well enough as a sub *Usopp A Pirate Who Lives by His Code - ditto *Emporio Ivankov Queen of Kamabakka Queendom (Retired) - decent stats and special that can help with orbs, including getting meat for an unlucky run. *Kalifa CP9’s Strongest - if you want to stall more, or have a backup for failing a burst round *Roronoa Zoro Jack the Ripper - weaker Boa, also Driven *Sanji Diable Jambe Flambe - if you cannot wait for Eneru's special for fixed damage, he is one of the possible options *Eustass Kid Supernova - if you need a QCK Driven, he is also worth considering *Smoker G-5 Vice Admiral - Could counter Shiki's captain swap with his special, so you could take away one of Shiki's greatest assets Recommended Sockets Autheal helps, particularly with Marco. CD means less need for stalling, through not that needed if you use Eneru. Orbs of course help, too. Recommended Teams Walkthrough for 60 Stamina Shiki 2x 2x Random QCK/DEX Grunts | 1Tips = Kill all enemies without taking damage, stalling where able. If using Enel you can stall on some grunts for a while. | 1Boss = Bodyguards and Grunts | 1HP = Bodyguards ~20,000 HP Random Grunts ~10,000 HP | 1AttackPattern = There are two versions, one with a grunt and one with grunt in the back. They have initial cool-downs of 1-3 turns. / Bodyguards attack for 7100 damage on a 2 CD and have their usual weak orb interrupt <50%. Millions don't seem to have any specials. nun (back row) one hits for the least - 5250 on 2 CD. million (back row) for 3460 on 1 CD. million (front row) one hits for 5645 on 2 CD. cowboy (front row) for 4290 on 1 CD. | 2Image = Shiki Stage2.png | 2Enemies = 3x | 2Tips = Target and kill the First as he will despair your captains for 5 turns. Next target and kill the as he will lock your characters for 5 turns. If they both have 1 turn CD, and your Double Eneru team has no QCK orbs, you are probably toast; TS can help you here but then you won't have it for the next stage. You can stall on the and the back row bodyguards if they have a 2-3 turn cool-down. The back row Bodyguards attack for 4128 and will delay all opposing ( if they are QCK/ if they are DEX) specials after 2 turns so stall as appropriate then take them out. If you are using Enel, Bazooka Billions is great for near-infinity stalling, as he attacks only for 5708 on 2 CD. Either way, you need to kill Fighter Group Leader and Spear Fishman before they activate, or you are out. You could use TS if you stalled on the previous stage enough, but it is tough to do so. | 2Boss = Bodyguards and Grunts | 2HP = Fighter Group Leader ~30,000 HP Spear Fishman ~40,000 HP Bazooka Billions ~40,000 HP Bodyguards ~20,000 HP | 2AttackPattern = 1-3 turn cool-downs. Fighter Group Leader will attack for 7100 damage then into a 2 turn cool-down Spear Fishman will attack for 3990 damage then into a 1 turn cool-down Bazooka Billions will attack for 5700 damage then into a 2 turn cool-down Bodyguards attack for 4100 damage then into a 1 turn cool-down | 3Image = Shiki Stage3.png | 3Enemies = | 3Tips = The Neptunian Squid will preempitevly afflict a character with paralysis, making it neigh impossible for an attack to do damage. Target and kill him first. Next focus on killing the Dinosaurs, then kill the Turtles. Stall where able without taking damage. Using TS special here makes things much more manageable. | 3Boss = Dinosaurs, Turtles, and a Cephalopod | 3HP = Rex ~58,000 HP Triceratops ~67,000 HP Squid ~74,000 HP Turtles 2 and 4 HP respectively | 3AttackPattern = 1-4 turn cool-downs. Rex will attack for 10,000 damage then into a 3 turn cool-down Trike will attack for 6332 damage then into a 1 turn cool-down Squid will attack for 7,100 damage then into a 2 turn cool-down Turtles attack for 1,800 and 2,600 damage then into a 2 turn cool-downs | 4Image = Shiki Stage4.png | 4Enemies = | 4Tips = Target and kill the Sea Stallion first as he will bind a unit for 6 turns. Next focus on the bodyguards who will debuff when weakened, then the South Bird who will either bind you or enrage your units. Then finish off the Crustaceans | 4Boss = Bodyguards, Sea Stallion, South Bird, and Crustaceans | 4HP = Sea Stallion 5 HP South Bird ~90,000 HP Crab ~2 HP Lobster 4 HP | 4AttackPattern = 1-3 turn cool-downs. Sea Stallion will attack for 7,100 damage then get a 2 turn cool-down South Bird will attack for 8,600 damage then get a 3 turn cool-down (unless enraged). Lobster will attack for 5,100 damage then get a 2 turn cool-down Crab will attack on a 1-2 for ? get a 2 turn cool-down Bodyguards will attack for 3,600 then attack every turn. | 5Image = Shiki Stage5.png | 5Enemies = | 5Tips = Preemptively puts up a Debuff Immunity for 1 turn and will swap positions of your Captain and a Crew-Member from your bottom row. On his next turn he will attack for half your HP and swap out your Captain with a Crew-Member from your middle row. Next he attacks normally for 7,006 damage and puts up his Debuff Immunity for 2 turns. Next he attacks for 8,100 damage and increases the cool-down turns for your right side Crew-Members and Captain. He will then repeat these Attack Patterns until his death upon which he will revive himself with 30 HP, raise his defense, and attack you for 21,000 damage. | 5Boss = Shiki the Golden Lion Golden Lion Pirates | 5HP = 4,600,000 HP | 5AttackPattern = attacks for 7,006 damage normally and activates various specials }} Team Builder Helper Category:24 Hour Events Category:Clashes